Herbatka pod Kopułą
|obraz = Tea at the Treedome.png |Kod produkcji = 1c |Sezon = 1 |Odcinek w sezonie = 3 |Odcinek ogółem = 3 |Premiera w Polsce = 10 lipca 2008 |Premiera w USA = 1 maja 1999 |Scenariusz = Peter Burns Doug Lawrence Paul Tibbitt |Reżyser = Derek Drymon |Scenorys = Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare |Poprzedni odcinek = Odmuszlacz |Następny odcinek = Bańki mydlane }}Herbatka pod kopułą - trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu i całego serialu. Streszczenie SpongeBob poznaje na Meduzowych Polach wiewiórkę o imieniu Sandy, która zaprasza go na herbatkę. Bohaterowie *SpongeBob Kanciastoporty *Sandy Pysia (debiut) *Patryk Rozgwiazda *Meduzy (debiut) *Olbrzymi małż (debiut) *Ptak (debiut) Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się na Meduzowych Polach, gdy SpongeBob poluje na meduzy. Nagle zauważa młodą wiewiórkę walczącą z ogromną małżą. SpongeBob wyjmuje książkę, by sprawdzić kto to. Dowiaduje się, że to wiewiórka lądowa. Gąbka stwierdza, że ma kłopoty, więc postanawia pomóc jej w walce z małżą. Wiewiórce udaje się uciec, ale SpongeBob zostaje uwięziony w środku agresywnego mięczaka. Następnie ona ratuje SpongeBoba i pokonuje małżę. Główny bohater się przedstawia, a wiewiórka mówi, że ma na imię Sandy Pysia. SpongeBob pyta o szklany hełm, który ma na głowie. Nowa przyjaciółka wytłumacza, że to hełm na tlen, który umożliwia jej życie pod wodą. Gąbka nie wie co to tlen, ale nie przyznaje się do tego, za to mówi, że uwielbia tlen. Sandy jest zaskoczona, że SpongeBob lubi tlen, skoro jest morskim stworzeniem. Mimo to, zaprasza go do swojego domu-kopuły, na teksańskie ciastka i herbatę. Nasz bohater prędko biegnie do swego najlepszego kumpla, Patryka i opowiada wszystko co się wydarzyło. Kompan mówi SpongeBob'owi, że jeśli chce być modny musi wysoko podnieść mały palec w góre, a im wyżej go podniesie tym modniejszy będzie. Gąbka podnosi mały palec zgodnie z radą. Rozgwiazda komentuje "Powinni cię nazywać SpongeBob Modnoporty!". Gdy SpongeBob przybywa do kopuły, Sandy jest we fioletowym bikini, gdyż tam nie potrzebuje hełmu, bo pod kopułą jest tlen. SpongeBob wchodzi do środka, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma wody i wpada w panikę. Mówi Sandy o tym. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że tu jest tylko tlen. Gąbka odpowiada, że nie ma problemu i stara się oddychać. Główny bohater jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że morskie stworzenia potrzebują wody, by przetrwać. SpongeBob i Sandy zwiedzają dom wiewiórki. Koleżanka pokazuje mu dąb, fontannę, itd. Tymczasem SpongeBob szybko wchodzi do fontanny, by dostać choć odrobinę wody. Ptak, który pije z niej wodę jednak wyrzuca go. Sponge daje Sandy kwiaty. Wiewiórka jest bardzo zadowolona i postanawia znaleźć wazon. Pyta bohatera czy czegoś potrzebuje, a on odpowiada "Wody, jeśli łaska". Dziewczyna potem idzie po wazon. Patryk obserwuje przyjaciela poza kopułą i mówi mu, by podniósł mały palec w górę. SpongeBob słucha się jego thumb|leftrady i podnosi go. Sandy wraca i wkłada kwiaty do wazonu, wypełnionego zimną wodą z lodem. Wiewiórka prosi go o opowiedzenie trochę o sobie i stwierdza, że to fascynujące być stworzeniem wodnym. SpongeBob jednak nie odpowiada z powodu wyczerpania, co niepokoi Sandy. Jednak, nagle ciastka i herbata są przygotowane i wiewiórka idzie je przynieść. SpongeBob dalej nie chce wody i ciągle w myślach sobie myśli "Nie chcę wody!", lecz nagle nie wytrzymuje krzycząc "JA CHCĘ WODY!!!". Wypija całą wodę z wazonu i biegnie do drzwi twierdząc, że jest leszczem. Patryk myśląc, że jest nieśmiały przy Sandy, prędko wchodzi do kopuły i próbuje przekonać gąbkę, żeby został w środku, albo wszystko zepsuje. Po chwili Patryk zauważa, że nie ma wody. Obaj próbują uciec, ale są zbyt wyczerpani. thumb Gdy Sandy wraca, krzyczy ze strachu, gdyż zauważa wyschniętego SpongeBoba i Patryka na trawie. Ona pomaga im zakładając kaski z wodą i mówi SpongeBobowi, że jeśli potrzebował wody mógł po prostu poprosić. W końcu, Sandy proponuje toast za zawarcie przyjaźni. SpongeBob i Patryk nie mogą jednak się napić herbaty przez hełm. Sandy wkłada torebki z herbatą do ich kasków, żeby mogli się napić. Odcinek się kończy pokazując całą trójkę pijącą herbatę podnosząc małe palce do góry. Produkcja Rysunki Elmo83.jpg Elmo9.jpg Elmo120.jpg Elmo126.jpg Elmo130.jpg Spongebobpatrickpinkyup.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production2.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production3.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production 2.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production 3.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production 4.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production 5.jpg SB Season1 TATD Production 6.jpg Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym występuje Sandy. * Ten odcinek i "Gdzie się podział SpongeBob?" to jedyne odcinki, gdzie hełmy na wodę mają dwa otwory. * Ten odcinek często słynie ze znanej kwestii SpongeBoba "Nie chcę już wody. Woda jest dla leszczy!". * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Skalmar nie wystąpił. *Jest to 17 ulubiony odcinek Toma Kenny'ego, aktora podkładającego głos SpongeBobowi w angielskiej wersji. *Według książki, kiedy SpongeBob mówi Patrykowi, że Sandy ma kapelusz pełen powietrza, Patryk pyta: "A hat full of hair?" (z ang."Kapelusz pełen włosów?") Później SpongeBob i Patryk udali się na podwórko Skalmar, a SpongeBob zabiera z niego kilka kwiatów, a potem Skalmar otwiera okno i krzyczy na SpongeBoba.W polskim wersji Patryk wspomina jednak coś o włosach. Mówi: "Myślisz, że ona tleni sobie włosy?" co tłumaczeniu na angielski brzy"Do you think that she oxygenates her hair?". de:Experten (Episode) en:Tea at the Treedome fr:Asphyxies en chaîne hr:Čaj na svježem zraku hu:Meghívás teára es:Tomemos el Té id:Tea at the Treedome it:Te' sotto l'albero nl:Bij Sandy op de thee pt-br:Chá em Terra Firme ru:Чаепитие под куполом zh-tw:我的好朋友 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki wyemitowane później na TVP1 Kategoria:Ocenzurowane odcinki